1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear configured for indoor soccer.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear with provisions for increasing flexibility in the sole have been previously proposed. Bade (U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,156) teaches sections of a sole that may be separated by a plurality of zones. The zones can be formed of material of the intermediate sole. Bade teaches that by varying the dimensions of the sole sections, their separations and the lengths and widths of the zones, as well as by appropriate selection of the properties of the materials for the intermediate sole and the sections of the outer sole, it is possible to adapt the flexibility in the sole.
The Bade design lacks provisions for twisting at the arch of the sole, as well as for different degrees of bending on a medial and lateral side of the sole.